This invention is in the field of safety valves and more particularly those safety valves combined with LP gas valves. An LP gas on-off valve currently in use and shown in FIG. 1 is manufacture by Rego Company of Chicago, Ill. The valve is removably mounted to an LP gas tank which in turn has an inwardly extending tube welded to the interior of the tank. Considerable difficulty in repairing such a tube is encountered since the valve must first be removed from the tank and then the tube somehow extracted from the tank with a new tube then being subsequently welded to the interior of the tank wall. Such repair is frequently impossible on location or at least considerably difficult by the user of the valve. Disclosed herein is an LP gas on-off valve having a safety valve with the inwardly extending tube being removable from the tank. Thus, the interior welding of the rigid tube is eliminated and the tube may simply be removed from the tank when the on-off valve and safety valve are removed from the tank.